Intertwining Sense of Justice and Love
by Mokoslove
Summary: Based on a discussion I had in Elsword, I thought up the idea of making the seemingly unlikely pair of Ara and Elesis as a shipping. Feel free to let me know if this needs to be rated different since this is my first time posting a story of mine to the public. If you don't like Yuri then feel free to skip over this. (Check profile for news on future stories I am planning)


**Intertwining Sense of Justice and Love**

 **Based on Elsword**

 **The Beginning**

In the midst, of the great capital of Velder was a certain knight who had gained fame through out the land as "The Red Haired Knight" her power went practically unmatched as well as her steel will for justice. Not many talked to her due to her intimidating presence even at the age of 16. She would never talk in turn unless in need of a mission to do in her time in Velder. It's not until a certain visitor traveled from a foreign land in the east. One day in her boredom the knight was summoned to her mission adviser's room but to her surprise there was a strange girl waiting in the room as well, one she hadn't seen before. "Good you've arrived. Your mission today is to show her around and give her company." He says getting straight to the point. "Wha? Is there nothing for me to do for the war efforts?" the knight protests a bit. "Considering the situation, I believe you are better suited for this particular case."

She looks to the girl who seems to be looking down a bit. Avoiding eye contact as well as refraining from talking. The knight agrees and offers a hand to the strange girl. "Let's get along and I'll show you around then!" The knight says with a wide and kind smile that surprises the girl. She hesitantly takes her hand and instantly she feels the knight's kindness and strong aura. "Y-Yes, that would be nice" She replies, finally smiling for the first time in awhile. They set out as the mission adviser smiles. "Hope you can relax now a bit." He says to himself as he returns to his papers.

The two girls traverse the streets of the great capital. The knight showing her points of interest while the strange girl takes it in. She spots a sweets shop off to the side and starts to wander towards it before the knight grabs her shoulder. "Hey, what's up?" The strange girl is drooling a bit looking at the shop. The knight notices what she's heading towards and sighs while shaking her head. "Guess it's alright to take a break then." She says with a smile. "Aha! Thank you very much!" The girl bellows out excitedly. The two go over and the strange girl orders a crepe. They sit down nearby to let the girl eat. "Say that's a cute little hairpin you have there." The knight says to the girl letting her secret of accessory collecting show. The girl touches the hairpin in her hair, feeling it's fox shape carved in it. "It is a family heirloom... one passed through the generations of my family."

The knight looks away a bit scratching her cheek. "Well, it does look nice... on you that is... ahaha..." She stutters out in attempt to hide her hidden interests. The girl looks to her in question of that. "Does it?" The knight nods in a proud manner. The girl blushes and smiles looking down to her crepe continuing to eat. After the sweet has been eaten the knight stands up with a stretch and is about to talk before the girl tugs on her knightly skirt. "Hmm?" She asks to the girl. "Y-... You are famous around this continent yes?" The knight merely nods to the girls question. "Do you know if you have heard of a man named Aren?" She continues to question the knight. The knight scratches her head thinking about it. "Afraid I haven't, do you need something from him?" The knight asks letting her curiosity get the better of her. "H-... He is my brother... I wish to know things... and wish for him to come back to me..." She gets an air of depression around her that the knight can clearly see. She puts her hand on the girl's head and she smiles to her as she looks up.

"If there's anything I know, it's about siblings. No matter where they go or what they do. You'll still have each other. He must think about you constantly like I think about my little brother." The girl starts to liven up at her words. "If you need to see him, I'll help you out however I can." She says with a wide smile. The girl takes her hand in both of hers and stands up. "Then maybe you can help me train?! I wish to prove myself to him and bring him back!" She laughs a bit and nods to the girl. "Sure, but you need to go through the Red Knights initiation process in Elder. Only then could I maybe do that. Plus exploring might lead you closer to your brother yeah?" She nods and smiles to the knight. "Might I ask for your name?" She asks the knight. "Elesis, And you?" "Ara, Ara Haan!" Elesis offers her hand to Ara and she grabs it with a bit of confusion. They shake hands before Ara pulls her into a hug. This surprises Elesis "I am glad to call you my friend and I thank you for keeping me company. I must depart and search for Aren!" With that she runs off... and falls on her face... but then gets up and continues. Elesis sighs but realizes she didn't give instructions on how to get to Elder! She runs off after her yelling her name to try to direct her.

 **Three Years Later...**

In the midst of the great capital of Velder an invasion of demons is underway. Fire fills the once proud streets and chaos is spreading through the land. One knight stands firm in the face of this threat. The Red Haired Knight, Grand Master Elesis! She cleaves through whole squadrons of glitter demons with power and grace. She hears loud noises and sees a large flash of light at the Southernmost gate. "There must be a massive armada there" She says to herself. She barks out orders to her knights to hold the line against the demons and charges toward the southern gate. She slashes and cleaves through stray demons as she sees that most of them have been dealt with. Dead or severely injured. She follows the trail of bodies, all the while hearing roars and loud stomping.

Suddenly a large of flash of light and a final pained roar make themselves apparent. "It was fighting people?!" She shouts to herself as she watches the light show. Suddenly she's surrounded by dark elves. "More hurdles... very well!" She says as she engages the dark elves and despite their speed she defeats them all with ease. She heads off towards the gate and spots a sight of major concern. Her brother! Being held by the enemy commander... Chloe! She kicks him down and takes her knife out... ready to kill her brother... She clenches her sword and leaps from the wall down to them. Summoning her inner power to make a giant sword. With a loud war cry she impales the ground sending every demon and dark elf alike flying off. The injured Elsword spots the sister he had admired saving him. "Long time no see... Sis..." he says as he picks himself up along with his sword as the demons recover. Elesis smiles and goes back to back with her brother.

The commander disappeared after the strike but the demons approach them. The two fight with the grace of swans, or so Ara had thought witnessing them fight the onslaught behind the gate that Elsword closed on them to save his tired and worn comrades from the battalion of demons. All the while she could not divert her eyes from the red haired knight. Her grace and beauty even in battle had captivated the foreign warrior. Before long the demons had been slain and they forced the gate open. Everyone surrounds and tends to Elsword while Elesis smiles, Proud of how much her little brother had grown. Suddenly she was hugged from the side by her friend she had not seen since her first visit to Velder. She had grown in power, size and character. "I am happy to see you have made it Elesis! It has been too long! You had me worried!" She excitedly spouts out. She pets her head taking the hug with a smile.

As the fires fade from the capital and the demons eventually pushed back, the party all stays in the temporary camp outside the capital. "Good work, all of you." The head centurion Vanessa says congratulating them all on their efforts in reclaiming Velder. "If we had medals to give we would give you them, but you forever have Velder's gratitude. The city smiles upon you all." The group recuperates and Elesis smiles as she enters her personal tent. She strips off her knights dress just leaving her in her corset and underwear. Soon a visitor enters in and she turns around quickly. It is the foreign warrior Ara. "Ah jeez... you scared me... try telling me you want to enter next time Ara?" Ara laughs awkwardly as she sits on the ground in a polite manner. Elesis feels weird mostly unclothed while Ara wears her foreign looking coat and sitting on the dirty ground.

"Make yourself at home, take off your coat and have a seat with me on the bed." She says sitting on said bed and patting the spot beside her. She's surprised by this but nods and takes off her coat, setting it by Elesis' discarded dress. She takes her seat next to her and gives a relieved sigh. Elesis sees how much of a beauty Ara has become since the first time they met. She suddenly feels her arm to see how smooth her skin is. It sends a shiver up Ara's spine as she looks to her with her face turning red. Elesis looks up to her and pulls away with an awkward smile on her face. "Sorry! I just couldn't help myself! You've grown a bit and all." Ara pouts a bit and grabs her arm back and feels up it. "I could say the same about you my friend! You feel nice!" Elesis actually blushes and pulls her arm away and turns around.

"Y-... You're just saying that... I'm not soft or anything!" Ara puts a hand on her shoulder. "I do not lie my friend. You are quite soft to the touch." Elesis puts her face in her hands embarrassed by her friends words. Suddenly she's turns around and pinned by her friend... only she has white hair, ethereal looking tails on her back side and eyes that of an animal. "My~ it's boring watching. Maybe I should push things along?" What is before Elesis confuses her greatly. "What... are you s-" Before she can complete her sentence she's kissed by the white fox Ara. Her face flushes red and her senses are confused as to how to respond. The white fox Ara pulls from her lips and laughs to herself. "Perhaps there is hope yet for her. Do not disappoint me now~" Elesis isn't even sure of what just happened.

Ara 's hair turns back to black and the tails disappear. Her eyes return to their normal golden yellow, an innocent face that is forever etched into Elesis' memory... a pleasant sight of someone she's suddenly grown close to. "Eh?... EH?!" Ara gets off of Elesis in a panic. "I'm sorry! My compatriot Eun must have pulled a prank on you! I apologize for anything she did!" Ara spouts out as she scrambles for her coat but Elesis grabs her wrist. "...eh?" She mutters as she looks back to Elesis. "It's... it's alright Ara... it just surprised me is all." She grips on her wrist slightly. "E-...Elesis?" As she's about to open her mouth to speak. "We have an emergency report from Penensio! Hamel is under attack by demons! We need you to go with the El Search party to go help their efforts!"Elesis grits her teeth and lets out a sigh. "Alright, I'll go as soon as I can." Silence falls over the two as Elesis grabs her dress and gets dressed. Ara is unsure of what her friend is thinking now. "Elesis?" "Let's do our best in Hamel, Ara!" She says with a wide smile. She swallows her awkwardness from the moment before and smiles back. "Yes! Let us save everyone!" The two depart with the party towards Hamel. Elesis and Ara both feeling a certain bond between them that they cannot describe or place... but it's a bond they cherish nonetheless.

 **Two Months Later...**

The campaign to free Hamel from the demon scourge takes a long while but finally. They're at the halls of water after the demon commander Raan. Elesis is back a bit holding off the vicious Victor and the fallen red knights with her brother. Ara and Chung had gone up to fight the demon while the others are behind holding off the other demon commanders. With their combined efforts Elesis and Elsword defeat Victor and the fallen red knights as it seems Ara and Chung had succeeded. The shadow demons have retreated and disappeared. Elesis wishing to congratulate Ara and Chung only finds them arguing. Chung holding her by her undershirt and yelling at her. "How could you let that bastard escape! I had him!" "You do not understand! He is my brother! I will not let you kill my brother!" Elesis is surprised... how is that demon her brother?! She grits her teeth unsure of who to side with in this... or to stay out of it.

"Ara! That is not your brother! He killed and manipulated many! Even my Father! How can I forgive someone who hurts my home?!" She hits his hand away and shouts back to his words; "He had slaughtered my whole village! My family! He had destroyed my home! Do not speak to me about you home merely hurting! I am alone! All alone! He is the only family I have left... and he is a demon..." He's legitimately surprised at Ara's outburst. "Then why..." "It is because... he is my brother... my only family... he was human! I can save him somehow! And I will not let anyone touch my brother!" Chung grits his teeth and reaches to grab Ara again before Elesis grabs his wrist. "Miss Elesis... why?" She looks at him with sad eyes. "If there's anything I know, it's about siblings. No matter where they go or what they do. You'll still have each other." These words resonate with Ara. It was what was said to her three years ago. "If there is a will there is a way... If he was once human then we can make him human again!" Chung pulls his hand away and clenches it. "I can't argue with that... I... will reflect on your words..." "You would do the same for your father Chung... I know it... please understand..." Ara says to him. He walks away feeling defeated... even if his homeland was saved.

Elesis puts her hand on the slightly taller Ara's head as she's crying. She looks to Elesis as she's looking away a little embarrassed. "Thank you... Elesis..." She says and she pulls her into a hug. "It's no problem... I would do the same for my brother too... even for you, I would do it." Ara holds her tight, just crying onto her shoulder. "We should... you know... go back to the capital... rest up and all..." Elesis stutters out a bit feeling a bit anxious around Ara, the knight's face flushed red. Ara takes her hand and nods into her shoulder. Elesis wipes Ara's tears as she pulls her head away. They make their way to the capital of Hamel all while holding hands. They get to the house that the group is staying in and Elesis looks to the hands intertwined between them. "You go rest Ara, I have some paperwork to fill out now that everything is..." As she attempts to leave, Ara keeps a tight hold on her hand. "Don't leave me... please..." Elesis is slightly confused but understands. "Alright... I'll stay until you feel better." Ara smiles with tears in her eyes still and they head inside.

The others greet them as they walk by thinking nothing of the hands being held between them. They both enter Ara's room and sit on the bed finally letting go of each others hands. "You know... for what you encountered... you're still strong to fight your brother knowing full well he's like that... but still showing mercy. It's not something many would do." Elesis says to Ara while leaning back propping herself up on the bed with her arms. "You're strong enough to fight through that doubt and that inner urge to not even fight that who you love." Ara remains silent. "I uhh... sorry... I said something stupid didn't I? I'm not good with the comforting thing..." She says with an awkward smile. Ara shakes her head as she stands up and discards her coat to the side. "You have comforted me more than you may realize Elesis... for that I thank you." She looks to Elesis with a kind smile and eyes still wet with tears. "I-...Is that so? I guess if you say so... It's no problem Ara."

Ara bends down and takes off her shoes before reaching up and doing the same for her stockings. "Whoa whoa! I can leave if you want Ara!" Elesis blurts out, red face growing redder. "Hm? I am merely shedding my clothes after a hard day of strife. And we are both girls are we not?" "Well... yeah... but... you really see me as a... g-girl? And not a knight?" She tilts her head in confusion as she drops her stockings and approaches Elesis. "Of course you are a knight, but before that a powerful warrior of justice." Elesis gives a sigh of relief before Ara puts a hand on her chest much to her surprise. "And before even that you are a girl yes?" She looks up to Ara whose blushing face entrances Elesis. "Y-...Yeah... I guess..." Ara gently pins her to the bed and hovers over her. "It is strange... Even with that as fact... I see you as more than all of that... as someone I admire as more than a comrade... more than just a friend." "A-...Ara... what are you..." As they inch closer to each others lips there is a knock on the door to interrupt them.

"Yo! Ara! Dinner is ready! Come on down before it gets cold!" It was Elsword. He is unaware of his sister's presence in Ara's room... of what position they were in. Ara pulls away embarrassed. "I am sorry for saying such embarrassing things! I do not know what came over me!" Elesis wraps her arms around Ara and pulls her into a kiss. Ara is painted surprised by Elesis suddenly doing this. "I... I feel the same... since what happened in my tent... back in Velder... I can't explain it... but I feel like I can open up completely to you Ara." Ara just stays there processing her words. Elesis laughs a bit and moves out from under Ara. "Whatever you take from that... I'll be your friend until my dying breath. That much is something I can do for you." As she starts to walk away Ara grabs her wrist urging her to stay. "Elesis... I... stay for dinner please!" As she gets up she trips onto Elesis, positioned on top of her... a hand on her breast and looking her straight in the eyes.

The two gaze into each others eyes, faces red and their breathing increased by a bit. Ara inches closer and closer to Elesis' lips as they close their eyes, ready to feel their lips connected once again. When the door is busted open and Elsword and the others look at them surprised by the position. The two look at them and Elsword blurts out. "Whoa! We just got back and you two are wrestling! You two training freaks should take some time to eat you know." The two look at each other and get away from each other embarrassed. Aisha gets Elsword in a headlock and drags him out. "You dense idiot! You never barge into a girls room!" "I thought Ara collapsed! She's had a rough day! Excuse me for being concerned princess!" The two continue down to the dining room bickering all the way down. "Humans confuse me..." Eve comments as she heads off as well. Raven just smiles and leaves while Rena claps her hands and winks before setting off as well. They didn't seem to question or concern about the position they were both in.

"M-... Make yourself at home and come down for dinner when you are able!" Ara shouts out in a panic as she sprints out of the room. Elesis is surprised... no one batted an eye at them like that... "Well Elsword misunderstood but that doesn't count." she says to herself with a sigh. She slides off her knight boots and shed off enough of her dress to look decent in the house. She looks to Ara's coat as she discards her gauntlets to the bed. "How exactly does Ara feel... does she... Feel like I do?" She puts her hand on her chest feeling her heart beating fast still. She sighs and heads down to the others. Questioning if this feeling is one for a close friend or as something more.

 **Later that night...**

Elesis makes her way up to Ara's room to retrieve her things when she's stopped by Rena. "Rena? Is something the matter?" "Why not at all, I just figured maybe since you're here you'd stay the night?" Elesis tilts her head in question. "Why? I have important things to do... and it's best that I-" "No can do! It's much too late to walk there by yourself! You might fall into the whirlpools below!" The elf explains to the workaholic knight. "I... see your point... but..." "No buts now!" She gets behind Elesis and starts pushing her to the bathroom. "You should go and shower! You reek of blood and sweat!" She just complies and goes without resistance. "I don't smell that bad..." She mutters to herself as she enters the bathroom. "Where am I even going to sleep?" Is the thought that crosses her mind as she starts undressing. She steps out of her clothes and sighs looking in the mirror at her body. "I wonder... if I'd..." She starts envisioning herself with a bigger bust and starts shaking her head. "No dammit! I am a knight! I do not need to concern myself about my bodily traits! I am better slender! I am... aren't I?" The knight questions herself arguing with herself like a lunatic she thought.

She steps into the shower and turns on the hot water. She gives a sigh of relief as the water pelts her skin. The warmth seeming to sap away the stress of the day. The door opens as she's about to wash herself with the soap. She cannot see behind the shower curtains. "Hello?" She says to the silhouette of person who came in. She gets no reply from who is in the room with her. "Who is the pervert who dares t-" Suddenly while she is talking the curtains open to a smiling and very naked Ara. "Greetings to you Elesis!" She happily says. Elesis almost lets out a scream but catches herself as Ara enters the shower with Elesis. "Wha... what are... you doing Ara?!" She says as Ara tilts her head in question. "I am taking a shower with my friend?" She wants to argue but her intentions seem pure enough to Elesis. "Why suddenly decide to do that then?" she ask as she looks away from the busty martial artist with her face flushed red.

She clenches her hands in a cute manner and leans a bit towards her red haired friend. "Rena had told me that friends do this all of the time! That "skinship" is something only the closest of friend do! And I consider you a close friend!" Her voice rings so cute even when reading the lines of someone who obviously is pushing them together. She figured she would hit Rena over the head after this. "Well... if that's all I don't mind then... just sorry if there's not enough room." She hugs onto Elesis suddenly and her head steams from the bare contact of their bodies. "I am glad, This truly makes us friends!" "Like we weren't already... but this is way too close!" Elesis thinks to herself in her mind.

Elesis tries to keep her eyes to herself while they wash themselves but Ara's figure is so hypnotizing to her. "Might I wash your hair and back?" Ara asks with a kind smile. Elesis is nervous but nods looking away more, turning her back to her. Ara gets the hair wash and starts gently scrubbing the top of Elesis' head. The gentle touch of Ara relaxes the red haired knight as her fingers flow through her long red hair. She rinses the hair after thoroughly washing it all. Ara's touch on her back felt so good to the knight. She swallows her nervousness down as well as the temptations she is suddenly getting. "What is this feeling in my chest?" Elesis thinks to herself as her back is rinsed as well. "You are now all clean. Thank you for letting me assist you." Ara says with sincere words. "W-... Would you like me to do the same?... for you?" She asks nervous again. Ara jumps a bit back barely catching herself from falling down by catching the walls with her hands. "Y-Y-You do not need to trouble yourself with me! I do not think I can be as pleasant to wash as you are!"

Elesis blushes hard and shouts out; "You did me! I should do the same to you! It's not fair if I do not show you the same kindness!" She covers her mouth with racing thoughts of even touching Ara's naked body. "I... I see... It would be rude of me to not show you the same courtesy you had shown me... P-Please be gentle." Elesis feels like she's going to have a nosebleed having thoughts of doing things with Ara with that out of context line said! "Why did you have to say it like that Ara!" The knight thinks to herself. She swallows her impure thoughts down and gets the hair wash. She touches the top of her head as gently as she can. Ara gives a low moan as Elesis' hands touch her head. Swallowing down the anxiety down once more she washes into her scalp, with Ara letting out another unintentionally sexy moan. Elesis feels like she's going to lose her mind like this!

She washes her hair thoroughly as well before rinsing. "H-... How was that?" Ara nods a bit in response. "It was a little rough but... it was pleasant." Elesis sighs and gets the soap, ignoring the out of context implications that would make. She suddenly touches the soft skin on Ara's back and she moans a little louder. "Shhh! I'm just washing your back! M-Maybe people might be asleep you know?!" She whispers nervously to Ara to try to get her to calm down. She nods and Elesis scrubs the foreign warriors back. She's about ready to burst just feeling her back. Elesis lightly bites her own lower lip to try and calm herself. She rinses her back and backs away catching her breath. "I've conquered this challenge... A knight can easily keep her composure under these conditions!" Elesis thinks to herself proud of herself. "How boring~ Let's give you two another push~." Ara suddenly says before Elesis notices that the hair had turned white again.

She remembers this aura... back in her tent! She needs to escape but her wrists are suddenly snagged by two of the tails that had appeared. "What are you doing?! E-Eun?! Is that you?!" Elesis says to the possessed Ara as she looks back with a sly smile on her face. "Watching this romance is painful to sit through. You know you love Ara right?" Elesis' eyes widen and opens her mouth, but she... can't deny it. "Let's hear you say it~" The tails pull her in while the remaining tails seem to pass right through Elesis in a ghostly manner. Her hands are suddenly grabbing something soft. Eun moans with Ara's voice in a sexy manner. "My~ So bold Elesis." "Sh-Shut up you mischievous little..." She's just now realizing she's holding Ara's breasts. Her face flushes red and she tries to pull away. The tails are anchoring Elesis to Ara's naked body. "St-Stop this! Let me leave Eun! And let Ara have control again!" The possessed Ara laughs a bit. "Are you sure you want to let her have control~? With you in this position~? Oh my, what would she think of you?"

Elesis grits her teeth not wanting to give in to the mischievous spirit. However she does not want Ara to think ill of her. "What... will make you let me go?" She asks as Eun gently brushes her hand against Elesis' cheek. "Just say your feelings and I'll let you go~." "Why are you... d-doing this?" She suddenly kisses Elesis and touches her nose while she's surprised. "That is a secret." She says confusing the feelings of the red haired knight. Elesis closes her eyes and musters up all of her courage. "I... I..." She's stuttering her words... until her answer and feelings become clear. "I love Ara!" She yells out. She hesitantly opens her eyes to see... her hair returned to normal and the tails no longer binding her... and she still has a hold of Ara's breasts! Ara is whimpering a bit, unsure of what to take from the situation. Elesis lets go of Ara and backs away, unable to even form words to speak to Ara. "I...I...I'll get out first!" She says as she leaves the confused Ara alone in the shower.

She dries herself off and wraps herself in a towel as fast as possible. She thinks to leave as soon as possible. But her clothes are gone! She needs to gather what she can and leave! Her mind is clouded with doubts and thoughts of what Ara is thinking right now. "She... She will certainly hate me now!" She says as she runs to Ara's room in a panic. She enters in and gathers the bit of her dress that she can when the door suddenly closes and locks on her. "Hey! This isn't funny! Let me out!" She pleads with whoever is on the other side. "Now now, we don't have any spare rooms~! You go ahead and sleep now~!" It's Rena. "This isn't a joking matter you scheming little elf! I can't be around! I need to go to fill out those papers!" She laughs a bit on the other side of the door. "Such a fib if I've heard one. Besides it's dangerous to wander out in the night time~." With that she walks away leaving the towel clad Elesis to drop to the floor, nervous and trapped. "I... have been... defeated..." She says as she looks for something to clothe herself in.

She has a casual shirt and shorts prepared for her it seems. She sighs and gets dressed in the prepared clothes. She thinks of where she can sleep while avoiding the obvious choice that was presented her. She searches the closet for any blankets she can use and finds only one. She sighs at this poor luck she is having. "It will need to suffice... How can I call myself a knight if I can't even sleep on the floor?!" She says to herself to encourage her thoughts. As she is about to lay on the floor the door opens with Ara in the doorway. Elesis straightens out and nervously laughs. "I... uhh... I was just about to go to the living room to sleep. I'll be on my way! Ahaha..." She spouts out as she attempts to leave. Ara stops her with a hug... her still partially wet body only covered by a towel. The thought is driving Elesis mad as she is trying to think of how to get out of this. Ara suddenly leads Elesis to her bed and pins her down, looking her in the eyes. Ara's eyes... are not of resentment as Elesis was thinking but... longing?

"Elesis... is... what you said... in the shower... true?" She knows she's talking about the confession. Elesis is starting to panic but swallows her nervousness down. "If I cannot... convey myself honestly... what sort of knight would I be...?" She thinks as she takes a deep breath. "I... meant what I said... I... well... I love... Ara... I love you." She blushes and looks away... waiting for a rejection... "Elesis... I... love you too!" She suddenly blurts out as the door closes, neither of them even bothering to notice. Ara's cute blushing face captivates the red haired knight. "Is... that... true? You would... love someone like me?" She inches closer to Elesis' lips. "Until my dying breath." With those words presented to her as Elesis had said them to her earlier, They kiss and confirm each others feelings. "Ara... is this..." She silences her with another kiss before they let their growing passion run loose.

Ara and Elesis kiss each other repeatedly before they strip each other naked once more. Elesis grabs the sheets and blankets of the bed to cover them up in it's warmth as she takes the top and keeps kissing her with passion. Making out to making love with each other. They affirm their feelings with a night of passion and love. These two girls find common ground with their beliefs and in this had found the name of the bond between each other: "Love" They lay in the bed and cuddle in the nude. "Ara... I am glad we met those years ago... Do you regret anything?" She shakes her head and kisses her red haired knight. "I do not regret a thing Elesis. This feeling, this love. It is natural to love those you care about. You are the one I care most about since that meeting three years ago. I wished to be as strong willed as you, as skilled as you." Elesis hugs her new lover and sheds tears of joy. "I'm glad... I love you. Let's defeat the demons together, and bring peace together!" They smile to each other "Until our dying breath." The both say together. With that they fall asleep in each others arms and bask in their love for each other.


End file.
